OFFSIDE
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Sesshomaru no tiene mucha suerte con la chica que le gusta, y es que la tal Kagome es como poco "algo peculiar" AU Cómico. Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Con ojos nuevos" del foro de Inuyasha "SesshKag"


_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, los desvaríos y ridiculeces a los que los someto, míos.  
_ _Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Con ojos nuevos" del foro de Inuyasha "SesshKag"_

* * *

 ** _Este one shot va especialmente dedicado a mi querida amiga Khrystyna Koytsan que el día 14 de Marzo cumple añitos.  
La idea del reto viene de Raquel Taisho (D_** _ **errota de tu equipo favorito en modo cómico)**_ ** _pero ésto tan raro que leeréis a continuación es un regalito sorpresa de cumpleaños de mi parte para Kris,  
que fue la que aportó el rugby y el patinaje a la ecuación.  
Gracias a las dos._**

* * *

 ** _OFFSIDE*_**

— ¡VAMOS "PRINCESOS"! ¡QUE NO OS VAIS A ROMPER UNA UÑA!

Sesshōmaru bostezó aparatosamente. El rugby lo aburría de sobremanera.

— ¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO, "CARTULIS"? PÁSADLE LA PELOTA A KŌGA! ¿NO VEIS QUE ESTÁ SOLO? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE _RUQUEO*_ ES ESE? ¡PARECÉIS NIÑAS DE PRIMARIA! ¡VAMOS INUYASHA, QUE TE PESA EL CULO!

Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. No lo entendía.

— ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, AHÍ LO LLEVAS KŌGA, CORRE, CORRE...!¡ _TRYYYYYYY_ *!

Toda la grada de los Inugami se levanta emocionada, gritando y aplaudiendo la anotación. Ella también. Salta y grita desbocada. Sesshōmaru la observa mosqueado y vuelve a suspirar. Definitivamente no lo entendía.

No entendía que una chica que habitualmente era tan callada y amable se podía transformar en "eso".

" _Supongo que es parte de su encanto"_ Pensó resignado. " _Al fin y al cabo mi superior persona nunca cometería la incongruencia de fijarse en una anodina cualquiera, sólo preocupada en su manicura y en la última temporada de_ _Gran Hermano"_

— ¡HAY QUE MACHACAR, APLASTAR AL ENEMIGO, CON SUS PIELES DE COBARDES, HACERNOS UN ABRIGO! ¡OE, OE, OEEE, INUGAMIS AL PODER!

Sesshōmaru hundió la cara en sus manos y se masajeó las sienes. Kagome le gustaba, no hacía falta continuar negándolo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo entrarle. Nunca hubo tenido problemas para ligar. Chicas anodinas, como él las llamaba, le perseguían a todas partes, lanzando grititos de excitación cada vez que se dignaba a posar su helada mirada sobre ellas... Por eso accedía a ir arrastrado por su padre a los aburridísimos partidos de rugby de su hermanastro. Allí no había mujeres, ni siquiera la nueva esposa de su viejo iba.

Por eso Kagome destacaba tanto en la grada y por eso se fijó en ella. ¿O tal vez fue por el contraste? La callada gafotas de sus clases de biología en la Facultad no pegaba ni con cola con la imagen de camionero borracho que presentaba la chica que dos asientos a la derecha de su imponente persona, agitaba el puño y berreaba a pleno pulmón el himno del equipo del idiota de Inuyasha. No parecía la misma persona. ¿Cuál de ellas era la verdadera Kagome? ¿La _hooligan_ de los Inugami o la callada y educada empollona? Sesshōmaru había decidido invitarla a salir pero no se decidía a dar el paso. No tenía ni idea de adonde llevarla.

¿Cena romántica o partido de rugby? Ninguna de las dos opciones lo convencía del todo, hasta el punto de pensar incluso en comentar el tema con su madre. No es que le hiciese gracia pedir consejos pero era la única mujer en su vida a la que respetaba. No conocía a otra a la que poder consultar sobre gustos femeninos.

Esa misma noche tras volver del partido la puso al corriente de la situación.

— ¡Ju, ju, ju...! ¡A mi cachorrín le gusta una chica! ¡Qué alegría Sessho, cariño! ¡Mamá ya pensaba que su lindo muchacho era gay! ¡No es que me importara que lo fueras, cielo..., pero me hace mucha ilusión tener nietecitos!

Sesshōmaru ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión y él nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones, al fin y al cabo eran decisiones tomadas por su sobresaliente persona...

— ¿GAY? ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE, DE PEQUEÑO, ME MAQUILLASES COMO A TUS ÍDOLOS DEL _KABUKI_ *, MADRE! ¡QUE SEPAS QUE MI MASCULINA PERSONA TIENE CIENTOS DE ACOSADORAS!

— ¡Ju, ju, ju! ¡No te enfades, cachorrín! Mamá sabe lo machote que eres...

Aguantándose las ganas de estrangular a Irazue hizo de tripas corazón y continuó con la consulta.

— ¿Y dónde rayos la llevo?

— ¿Qué cosas le gustan?

— Hm... Los deportes, supongo... Pero paso de tragarme más partidos de rugby de los estrictamente necesarios.

Su madre se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes con el dedo apoyado en la comisura de sus labios hasta que finalmente dio un respingo.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! La puedes llevar a ver patinaje artístico. El 14 de marzo es la final masculina de la copa del mundo. Es un deporte y es algo que le encanta a todas las chicas.

— Hm... — Lo cierto es que a Sesshōmaru no le pareció tan mala idea. Era perfecta de hecho... El patinaje era un deporte mucho más elegante que el rugby y después podría alquilar una pista y dar unas vueltas con ella. Raro que no se le hubiera ocurrido a su sagaz persona.

El día siguiente al finalizar las clases la abordó en la cafetería. Se situó delante de su mesa cubiéndola con su alargada sombra.

— Tú y yo..., el sábado por la tarde a las cinco... Te iré a buscar. Estate lista, no me gusta esperar. — Le gruñó dejando caer las entradas sobre la mesa al lado de su plato.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta y el tenedor suspendido en el aire. El macarrón pinchado en él no pudo resistir la tensión de la situación y se suicidó tirándose al plato. La salsa de tomate salpicó hacia arriba manchando sus gafas. Su cara se puso roja como la grana.

— Eeeee...— Balbuceó.

— La respuesta sólo puede ser sí o no. No es tan complicado.

A Kagome hace mucho que le gustaba el plateado príncipe oscuro de Biología, pero parecía obvio que jamás se hubo atrevido a soñar que algo así pudiera pasarle a ella. El sábado... ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella el sábado? La vista de la bragueta de Sesshōmaru, situada a la altura de sus ojos le impedía pensar con claridad.

— Estooo... Sí... supongo que sí.

— Bien. — Sentenció el príncipe de las tinieblas y sin variar en nada la expresión de cubito de hielo que portaba se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Kagome se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas y después de volver a encajarlas, miró las entradas encima de la mesa.

 _Final masculina de patinaje artístico por parejas._ _ _14 de marzo. Palacio del Hielo de Tokyo.__

 _Yuri Katsugi y Viktor Nikiforov VS_ _ _Yuri Plisetski y Otabek Altin.__

Iría con Sesshōmaru, el chico más sexi de toda la facultad y protagonista de todos sus momentos de onanismo. Kagome sonrió como una tonta. Algo tenía ya programado para el sábado pero sus neuronas estaban demasiado ocupadas imaginando el trasero de Sesshōmaru en mallas de patinaje para lograr recordar.

Por fin llegó el gran día. Tal como prometió Sesshōmaru fue a por Kagome a las cinco en punto y refunfuñó durante los diez minutos que le tuvo esperando. Pero cuando la vio con calentadores y minifalda se le pasó el enfado. Pena que su calentón iba acompañado de ligeras punzadas de celos cada vez que pescaba a alguno restregando la mirada por el trasero de _su hembra_.

Llegaron al Palacio de Hielo sin mayores incidentes... Allí las que predominaban eran las mujeres y fue el turno de Kagome de ponerse celosa. Las ocupantes de toda la fila de asientos miraban atontadas a su príncipe como si no hubiera un espectáculo a punto de comenzar. Menos mal que cuando éste realmente comenzó, las miraditas y cuchicheos cesaron.

Eran bellos y gráciles los patinadores..., sobre todo Yuri y Viktor, que brillaron esa noche con luz propia. Cada vez que el guapo ruso levantaba al joven japonés por los aires se oía un prolongado suspiro entre el público femenino.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esas bobas? — Gruñía molesto Sesshōmaru cada vez que eso ocurría.

— Esos dos son pareja... ¿No lo sabías, Sesshōmaru?

El príncipe oscuro miró a Kagome incrédulo.

— ¡Si son hombres!

— ¿Y qué? Son hermosos y se aman...

Sesshōmaru se fijó en la cara de su cita mientras Kagome miraba embelesada a los cuerpos en movimiento. Sus ojos tenían un brillo demente y su rostro se iba poniendo paulatinamente más colorado. Entre la presencia del helado príncipe de las tinieblas a su lado y los sensuales movimientos de los patinadores, Kagome estaba sufriendo los efectos de una sobredosis de feromonas. Huelga decir que Sesshōmaru no pudo volver a fijarse en los patinadores a partir de ese momento. Se dedicó a observar como Kagome se iba excitando y a arrepentirse de haberse puesto esos vaqueros tan apretados.

La final terminó con la victoria de Yuri y Viktor y, poco a poco, las hembras se fueron levantando de sus asientos y tras lanzar una última mirada a Sesshōmaru, abandonaban lentamente las gradas.

— ¿No nos vamos? — Preguntó Kagome.

Sesshōmaru permanecía sentado, con su abrigo cubriéndole las piernas y no hacía amago alguno por levantarse. Sabía que eso le iba a doler bastante cuando lo intentase.

— Aún no. — Dijo con el rostro inescrutable.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado de nuevo. Volvía a colorársele el rostro, esta vez de vergüenza. No sabía qué decir ni cómo hablar al príncipe de los monosílabos.

Pasó una media hora de tenso silencio hasta que la fría voz de Sesshōmaru la sobresaltó.

— He alquilado la pista. Vamos a patinar. — Una vez más el ofrecimiento del príncipe de los carámbanos sonaba a una tajante orden. Kagome sintió como si la acabaran de acariciar bajo la lluvia con un cable pelado, su torpeza era un hecho conocido y la falta de coordinación le impedía bailar incluso el baile más simple, a riesgo de provocar _piesplanismo_ en su compañero.

— P...pero... ¿Has alquilado la pista del Palacio del Hielo? ¿Eso no es carísimo?

— Bah... Calderilla. ¡Vamos, muévete!

Kagome sabía que la familia de Sesshōmaru, propietarios de la Taishō West Corp. era una de las más adineradas de la ciudad, pero ésto le parecía excesivo. ¿O es que buscaba una excusa desesperada para evitar arrastrar su trasero por el hielo?

— Estooo..., no tengo patines...

— Te compré unos.

— Pero...

— Vamos.

Como para decirle que no...

Con las rodillas temblorosas, Kagome bajó las escaleras de las gradas y se enfundó los patines a velocidad de tortuga catatónica. Cuando levantó la mirada Sesshōmaru llevaba ya un buen rato cortando el hielo inmisericorde. Se quedó de piedra, el príncipe de la escarcha nada tenía que envidiar al mismísimo campeón mundial Viktor Nikiforov en lo que a elegancia sobre la pista se refería

Como un patito borracho fue reptando hacia él, haciendo "clín-clín" por el pulido suelo y agarrándose a la barandilla. Al verla, Sesshōmaru se detuvo y se acercó, observándola con cara de cartón. Pero Kagome no se decidía a soltarse.

A unos metros de distancia su príncipe de los infiernos abría los brazos invitándola.

— Vamos. Sin miedo.

Esos brazos amplios y musculosos tenían en Kagome el efecto de un imán. Se soltó y trató de dar un paso, luego otro y...

"¡Plof!"

La torpe muchacha daba con su trasero contra el duro hielo.

Su príncipe suspiró y se acercó, girando un par de veces a su alrededor como un depredador acechando una presa herida. Kagome levantó la mirada tratando de disimular la mueca a causa del dolor en sus nalgas. Una mano de largos dedos se le ofrecía cual salvavidas.

— Será mejor que de momento te lleve yo.

Kagome estaba de acuerdo. Sin duda era lo mejor que la llevase él. Iría con él donde quisiera llevarla. A un campo minado, a un pantano con arenas movedizas..., incluso a patinar sobre hielo.

Esa mano agarró la suya y no volvió a soltarla. Es más, otro brazo fuerte y cálido se enroscó a su cintura y Sesshōmaru arrancó a toda pastilla. Kagome fue electrocutada por una descarga de energía oscura. La velocidad y la adrenalina le hicieron burbujear la sangre. El frío viento le golpeó el rostro y se sintió volar. No..., de hecho voló literalmente cuando su negro príncipe de plata la lanzó a unos tres metros sobre el suelo para volver a agarrarla y vapulearla como a una muñeca de trapo. Kagome gritó de emoción..., y volvió a gritar, una y otra vez tras cada pirueta.

Mientras tanto Sesshōmaru sudaba.

El brillo histérico en los ojos de Kagome, parecido al que tenía después de que los Inugamis marcasen un tanto, las mejillas de un púrpura intenso, esos grititos de emoción cuando lanzaba y atrapaba en sus brazos ese suave y curvilíneo cuerpo... Sesshomaru parecía un volcán de lo caliente que esa _hooligan_ con pinta de bibliotecaria lo estaba poniendo. Una vez más se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que su previsora e inteligente persona hubiera decidido ponerse ese día unos vaqueros tan estrechos?

Aguantó dos vueltas más y finalmente se rindió. Ante el riesgo de combustión espontánea salió de la pista y con Kagome sobre el hombro se dirigió a la oscuridad de debajo de las gradas.

— ¿Ya? ¿No más? — Preguntó Kagome una vez de nuevo en el suelo, con vocecita de niña consentida y envuelta en tinieblas.

— Ya. No aguanto más. — Sentenció el príncipe oscuro antes de meterle la lengua hasta la tráquea.

Se devoraron mutuamente mientras esas manos gigantescas se colaban por debajo del suéter de ella, acariciándole febrilmente los pechos. Kagome gemía como una gata en celo y se dejaba sobar mientras su espalda resbalaba por la pared y su trasero volvía a tocar el suelo. Los largos dedos se colaron a toda prisa por debajo de sus braguitas y uno de ellos se introdujo en su vagina mientras otro giraba alocado presionando inmisericorde su clítoris.

Kagome gemía y lloraba de placer, jadeando como un delantero huyendo de un _maul*_ con el balón bajo el brazo. Cosquilleantes espasmos eléctricos la zarandeaban en su carrera desbocada hacia el _in-goal_ , hasta que finalmente cruzó la línea y estallaron las luces blancas detrás de sus ojos, acompañadas por un grito de éxtasis.

Kagome trataba aún de recuperar el aliento y la compostura, colgada en el cuello de su príncipe de los tifones cuando un molesto pitido la sobresaltó.

Su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo reclamando insistente su atención mientras los dedos de Sesshōmaru abandonaban su cálido interior. Con un suspiro Kagome lo sacó y lo desbloqueó.

— ¡Mierda! ¡El partido! ¡Eso era lo que se me olvidaba...! Esos "escombraos" han perdido. ¡Mierda! ¡Y yo no estaba ahí! ¡Maldita sea! — Entre bufidos, Kagome se levantaba cabreadísima y, quitándose los patines, se encaminaba dando saltitos en calcetines hacia el lugar donde había dejado sus botas. — ¡Ya me lo dijo Inuyasha, que yo soy su amuleto de la suerte y que si no iba, perderían de fijo! ¡Putos mataos de mierda, ya verán cuando les pille por banda!

Con cara de poker la estoica persona del príncipe de las tinieblas se lamió los dedos empapados. Esa maldita se había permitido el lujo de dejarlo a medias por un condenado partido de rugby.

Al notar que estaba solo, Sesshōmaru comenzó a reír. Sus carcajadas sonaban increíblemente tétricas y maliciosas al rebotar en el altísimo techo de la pista.

— Definitivamente es singular... Me ha dejado fuera de juego... — Se dijo.

En cuanto pudiera levantarse iría tras ella, ya sabía donde encontrarla. Y esta noche se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

* * *

 ** _GLOSARIO: (casi todo de terminología del rugby)_**

 ** _OFFSIDE:_** _fuera de juego_

 _ **RUCK:**_ _es una formación más orientada a la disputa de la pelota, pero cuando es ejecutada en serie, también se convierte en una herramienta ofensiva. El ruck se forma con la pelota en el suelo y con al menos un jugador de cada equipo chocando y pujando por la pelota, pero habitualmente son varios. El ruck lo forman los jugadores parados y enfrentados con sus contrincantes, que deben "ruquear" la pelota, esto es tratar de obtenerla, solamente utilizando los pies. El ruck suele formarse cuando un jugador con la pelota es derribado; sus compañeros vienen entonces a proteger la posesión del balón, pasando un pie por encima de éste, tomando así posesión de la pelota y obligando al equipo contrario a pasar completamente por arriba del jugador derribado.  
_

 _ **TRY**_ _:_ _Try o ensayo_ _(5 puntos), es la anotación más importante y consiste en apoyar el balón con las manos, brazos o pecho tras el in-goal  
_

 _ **IN-GOAL**_ _: Zona de anotación._

 _ **MAUL:**_ _es una formación esencialmente ofensiva. Se produce cuando un jugador que lleva la pelota es asido por uno o más defensores, y hay uno o más compañeros del portador de la pelota asidos a este, todos ellos sobre sus pies (como mínimo deben ser dos atacantes y un defensor). Sus reglas son complejas, pero básicamente no debe dejar de moverse hacia la meta y con los defensores retrocediendo; si es detenido durante cinco segundos, algún jugador atacante debe abandonar el maul con la pelota o pasarla; en caso contrario, la acción del equipo atacante es castigada con un scrum a favor del defensor. Con un maul puede realizarse un try._

 _ **KABUKI**_ _: (_ _ **歌舞伎)**_ _es una forma de teatro japonés tradicional que se caracteriza por su drama estilizado y el uso de maquillajes elaborados en los actores (a veces con rayas en las mejillas o lunas en la frente, XDDD)_


End file.
